


Андроиды — это вам не какие-нибудь мальчики

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первого мая три тысячи девяносто первого года с Лаврентием Палычем Чумаченко приключились ужасные неприятности. Утром ему исполнилось целых восемнадцать лет, а вечером от него ушел домашний андроид Васька. И ведь ничто не предвещало такое грустное начало взрослой жизни. Ну, почти ничто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Андроиды — это вам не какие-нибудь мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Тедди-Ло

1.

Первого мая три тысячи девяносто первого года с Лаврентием Палычем Чумаченко приключились ужасные неприятности. Утром ему исполнилось целых восемнадцать лет, а вечером от него ушел домашний андроид Васька. И ведь ничто не предвещало такое грустное начало взрослой жизни. Ну, почти ничто.

В шесть часов вечера Лаврентий Палыч вернулся в свою квартиру-ячейку из ревкомитета, где служил заседателем в судебной тройке, занимавшейся вопросами нравственности в космической невесомости. Рабочий день закончился, и можно было праздновать день рождения. Как только загерметизировалась входная дверь, он разделся до трусов, но оставил на шее галстук. Принял ионный душ и надушился модным одеколоном "Столичный ловелас". Потом с удобством развалился на диване и затребовал выпивки на основании того, что наконец-то имеет право бескультурно нажраться аки свинья. Васька, будучи деспотом, пытался воспрепятствовать, но машинный бунт был подавлен в зародыше. Причем самым жесточайшим образом.  
— Сейчас же налей! — сердито закричал Лаврентий Палыч и топнул босой ногой.  
— А вот и не буду, — переходя на ультразвук, ответил Васька.  
— А вот и налей! — настаивал Лаврентий Палыч.  
— В общем, так. С этой миллисекунды я умываю процессоры. Нате свою отраву и утром не жалуйтесь на головную боль. И не просите опохмелиться, ибо не налью, — швырнув кружку на медленно крутящийся стол, проскрипел Васька и удалился из комнаты плывущей походкой. Набедренная повязка эротично колыхалась на его бедрах.  
— Повыступай тут мне! — грозно крикнул Лаврентий Палыч и постучал по столу тапкой с электрическим подогревом. — Если не будешь выполнять свои обязанности, я пожалуюсь в профсоюз электрических приборов и андроидов. Там тебя быстро поставят на место.  
Закончив высказываться, он вдохнул, выдохнул и залпом выпил кружку вишневой наливки, синтезированной из раритетных кирзовых сапог, когда-то принадлежавших знаменитому анархисту — батьке Махно. Потом занюхал элитный алкоголь арбузной коркой и провалился в тревожное беспамятство.

Утро встретило тихим шуршанием дождя за окном и болью. Болело все тело от головы до пяток, и зачем-то ужасно скулила душа. Лаврентий Палыч нахмурился, положил ладонь на грудь, успокаивая трепыхавшееся сердце, и умирающим голосом позвал Ваську. Конечно же, он хотел опохмелиться и нисколько не боялся унижений, которым его без сомнения подвергнут. Главное, получить живительное лекарство. Никто не отозвался на хриплый умоляющий крик. Лаврентий Палыч понял, что примирение будет нелегким и, несмотря на нечеловеческие страдания организма, заставил себя заснуть еще на полчаса. Пусть Васька перебесится и успокоится.  
Проснувшись, Лаврентий Палыч снова покричал, перемежая мольбы ругательствами. В ответ ни звука, зато сверху постучала соседка Алевтина Назаровна и пригрозила спустить на него рой домашних пчел-мутантов. И вот тогда он по-настоящему запаниковал. Испугало его молчание Васьки, а вовсе не ядовитые жала насекомых, которых можно было перестрелять из служебного электронного маузера.  
Лаврентий Палыч вскочил, помчался в туалет и помочился, облив выщербленную крышку старинного унитаза. Теперь Васька точно прибьет его. Ну и ладно. Пусть делает, что угодно, только бы не молчал и налил опохмелиться. Дрожа от нервного напряжения, Лаврентий Палыч зашел на кухню. Там царила стерильная чистота, как в операционной. Под потолком парил стол, прикованный титановой цепью к стулу. Это выглядело полнейшим анахронизмом, но Васька категорически отказывался от мысле-программирования мебели и приборов домашнего пользования в своих владениях. Гигантский фикус, стоявший на подоконнике, источал сладкий клубничный аромат. Лаврентий Палыч коснулся ветки, и лист ласково обвился вокруг ладони.  
— Ты ж мой красавчик.  
Фикус порозовел от смущения и негромко крякнул. Лаврентий Палыч нажал кнопку, запустив механизм лебедки, и стол медленно спикировал вниз. Граненый стакан съехал к краю, подпрыгнул и возмущенно булькнул. После быстрой проверки выяснилось, что в нем находилась обычная вода. Лаврентий Палыч сплюнул и огляделся в поисках видео-информера или плазменной записки с претензиями и ругательствами. Ничего не было. Зато пропала вся выпивка: спрессованные алко-брикеты, которые он покупал на тринадцатую зарплату; коллекционные бутылки со старинным алкоголем, конфискованные в результате рейдов; и банка пива "Жигулевское", занесенная в КЗЗ (Книгу Зеленого Змия), как единственный оставшийся экземпляр этой марки. Все полки в баре были заставлены брикетами с лечебной минеральной водой "Березовый деготь".  
— Блядь, то есть какая беда! — горестно вскричал Лаврентий Палыч, схватился за лохматую голову и методично побился лбом о столешницу.

Через несколько минут, наполненных мучительными страданиями и громкими воплями, Лаврентий Палыч решил действовать. Скрепя сердце пошел против моральных принципов, воспользовался служебным положением и вне очереди заказал сеанс виртуальной вырви-памяти. Процедура извлечения воспоминаний из глубинных пластов подсознания была крайне неприятной. После нее нередко случались различные осложнения и побочные эффекты. Люди раздевались догола и плескались в общественных фонтанах, пели матерные частушки, залезали на деревья или вручную стирали носки. Лаврентию Палычу было пять лет, когда бабушка устроила всей семье одновременный сеанс вырви-памяти, выясняя, кто же съел банку крыжовникового варенья. Он до сих пор помнил, что после допроса ужасно зудели пятки и чесался язык. Но сейчас не видел иного выхода. Надо было срочно вспомнить все и вернуть Ваську вместе с похищенной выпивкой.  
Примерно через час автоматически включился теле-взор, и по экрану медленно поползли крупные буквы. Лаврентий Палыч промотал текст договора до конца и щелкнул кнопку на пульте, подтверждая согласие на манипуляции с памятью. Экран припадочно замигал, с левой стороны выдвинулась панель, на которой лежала буденовка из прозрачного пластика.  
— Лаврентий Палыч, пожалуйста, наденьте прибор на голову, — предложил холодный металлический голос.  
Он со вздохом покорился и схватился за маузер, когда из буденовки с легким вжиком выскочили две антенны.  
— Не нервничайте, это всего лишь технический момент. А сейчас задержите дыхание... Выдохните. Теперь устройтесь поудобнее и ждите. Скоро начнется просмотр.  
— Надеюсь, запись будет цветная? — ворчливо спросил Лаврентий Палыч.  
— Конечно, в самом лучшем разрешении и с эффектом присутствия, — после секундной паузы ответил голос.  
— И с нужного момента?  
— Сразу после арбузной корки, — терпеливо сказал голос.  
— Хорошо.  
Лаврентий Палыч вальяжно развалился в кресле и мысленно приказал столу застыть на месте. Закинув ноги вверх, он взял пакет с кубанскими семечками и прибавил звук в теле-взоре. На экране появилась мутная картинка. Лаврентий Палыч слегка постучал по буденовке, и изображение наладилось. Начался памятный сеанс, и он увидел себя: тощего и всклоченного в 6-D изображении. Буквально через секунду его самоощущение из реальности слилось с воспоминаниями из прошлого, и он ментально перенесся во вчерашний вечер.

— Эх, хорошо! — вскричал Лаврентий Палыч и бросил арбузную корку на пол.  
Тут же прикатился миниатюрный робот-уборщик и, сердито гудя, занялся уборкой. Засосал корку и тщательно протер пол круглыми щетками. А Лаврентий Палыч схватил плазменный булатный нож и сбрил усы.  
— Ай! — вскричал Васька и пустил по щеке ультрафиолетовую слезу. — Зачем вы это сделали?  
— Гуляем! — азартно крикнул Лаврентий Палыч, нацепил фуражку и схватил маузер.  
— Не пущу.  
Васька встал перед окном и раскинул руки. Из-за спины во мгновение ока появилось шесть запасных рук. Лаврентий Палыч хмыкнул и побежал на кухню.  
— Куда?!  
Васька распался на атомы и снова собрал свое тело перед дверью, преградив путь. Лаврентий Палыч не растерялся и применил тяжелую артиллерию. Обнял его и поцеловал взасос. Васька, как желе, размяк в страстных объятиях, глупо хлопая ресницами. Воспользовавшись моментом, Лаврентий Палыч прыгнул на подоконник и нажал специальную кнопку на ручном браслете. За спиной выросли гигантские стрекозиные крылья.  
— Стоять!  
Лаврентий Палыч обернулся на отчаянный крик, помахал рукой и, стремительно спикировав вниз, приземлился во дворе. Васька кинулся к окну и увидел разворачивающуюся драму во всех подробностях. Няни-андроиды похватали детей в охапку и стремительно убежали прочь. Заслуженные пенсионеры неодобрительно переглядывались.  
— Кончай фулюганить! — потрясая электронной клюкой, потребовала Алевтина Назаровна.  
— Эх, куражим! — сложив крылья, заверещал Лаврентий Палыч и пустился в пляс.  
Задорный гопак сменило чувственное фламенко, затем настал черед брейк-данса. Потом ему захотелось отбить чечетку с выходом в цыганочку. А во время исполнения дикого страстного пасадобля случилось непредвиденное. Алевтина Назаровна взмахнула клюкой и врезала ему по лбу.  
— Больно! — возмутился Лаврентий Палыч.  
— Пошел вон, дебошир!  
— И, правда, Лаврентий Палыч, идите домой! Надо бы заняться сексом! — зычно крикнул Васька.  
— Тьфу, похабники, — плюнула Алевтина Назаровна и снова подняла клюку.  
Лаврентия Палыча как ветром сдуло.  
Он поднялся пешком на сто сорок восьмой этаж, распевая по пути русские народные песни. Васька в нетерпении расхаживал по коридору, изредка поглядывая на лестницу. Лаврентия Палыча ожидал пламенный прием, по окончании которого щеки горели от хлестких пощечин.  
После выяснения отношений они решили помириться. В этот раз Васька пожелал жесткого секса и трансформировался в пугливую римскую весталку. Лаврентий Палыч изображал германского варвара и пытался протолкнуть член в девственную треугольную дырочку. Резьба предсказуемо не совпадала, и дефлорация затянулась.  
— Насилуют! Спасите-помогите! — закатывая глаза, простонал Васька, а потом тихо прошипел. — И сколько можно ждать?  
— Поменяй конфигурацию дырки, — предложил Лаврентий Палыч.  
— Вы варвар или где? — возмутился Васька. — Немедленно прорубайте путь в мое девственное тело, невоспитанный дикарь!  
Лаврентий Палыч остервенело тыкал головкой в сухой треугольник между ягодицами. Ничего не получалось.  
— Ты бы еще зубья или шипы нарастил.  
— В следующий раз так и сделаю, — пригрозил Васька.  
Однако решил пойти навстречу и облегчил задачу. Дырка чувственно запульсировала и увлажнилась. И Лаврентий Палыч с горем пополам протиснулся внутрь. Остальное было делом техники, то есть Васьки. Центробежная сила свернула член в спираль, сжала в гармошку, поболтала в разные стороны и пощекотала головку. Обжигающая сперма стремительно залила все отсеки. Лаврентий Палыч зарылся лицом в облако волос и в порыве чувств прошептал:  
— Мой любимый мальчик.  
Васька вздрогнул, наглухо загерметизировал затылочное ухо и мощным ударом отбросил его в другой конец комнаты.  
— Мальчик? Вы назвали меня мальчиком? О, так меня еще никогда не унижали!

Изображение рассыпалось на части, и ошеломленный Лаврентий Палыч вынырнул в реальность. Теперь он понимал, почему Васька ушел. И не было никакой надежды на его возвращение. Такие ужасные оскорбления смываются только кровью. В порыве чувств Лаврентий Палыч схватил маузер и выпустил несколько пулеметных очередей в экран теле-взора и в пакет с семечками. Сердце разрывалось на части, щемящая тоска сдавила грудь. Он больше не увидит Ваську, и даже не выпьешь с горя. Жизнь — боль. Жизнь — слезы. Жизнь с зудящими пятками и языком — мрак. Жизнь без секса и приличной выпивки — дерьмо. Может быть, стоит выйти в отставку, уехать в деревню и выращивать капусту для военной промышленности? Тяжкие раздумья прервал громкий стук в дверь. Лаврентий Палыч приказал замку открыться и поплелся в коридор. На пороге стоял Васька. Его состояние было плачевным: шифоновое платье порвалось, от туфель отлетели каблуки, а глаза опухли от слез.  
— Васенька! — вскричал Лаврентий Палыч и стиснул его в объятиях. — Как же я рад, что ты вернулся! Где тебя носило, и куда ты подевал выпивку?  
— Не ваше дело, — сердито ответил Васька и шмыгнул носом.  
— Ну и ладно, это совсем не важно. Главное, что мы снова вместе.  
— Не смейте называть меня мальчиком. Никогда, — процедил Васька и ответил на поцелуй.  
— Все будет так, как ты захочешь, — нежно произнес Лаврентий Палыч и шепнул на ушко: — Моя любимая девочка, ты же почешешь мне пяточки?

2.

"Доколе? — подумал с горечью Васька, забираясь в такси и ожидая, пока загрузится табло карты города. — Это возмутительно! Женщина я, в конце концов, или кто?"

"Или кто", — насмешливо подсказала программа ехидства, и контакты Васькиного самолюбия чуть не покрылись солью. Васька разрыдался и, размазывая помаду по щекам, натыкал длинным пальцем в загрузившемся табло: "На свалку жизненных надежд". Табло ожидаемо зависло. Пока ИИ не вызвал санитарную службу, Васька торопливо выбрался из кабины, царапая дорожное покрытие высокими каблуками, которые он позаимствовал у бабушки Лаврентия Палыча и, всхлипывая и шатаясь, побрел в сторону ангаров.  
У ангаров отиралась самая разнообразная публика.  
— Пс, робот, — услышал Васька за спиной и обернулся. Невысокий андроид устаревшей модели шевелил электронными бровями и приоткрывал полу длинного плаща. — Не хочешь вирусней побаловаться? Китайская!  
Васька отпрыгнул от него метра на три и рявкнул:  
— Пошел прочь, наркоман! Сам ты робот!  
На Ваську стали оборачиваться. Андроид плюнул под ноги маслом и растворился в толпе.  
Васька гордо вздернул голову в съехавшем парике и, цокая каблуками, свернул в ближайший паб. В пабе было темно и, несмотря на ранний час, тесно. Васька продрался к барной стойке, едва не потеряв часть руки.  
— Робосек, — бросил ему кто-то в спину и заржал.  
Васька не выдержал и снова разрыдался.  
— Ну-ну, детка, — услышал он и почувствовал, как ему под нос суют салфетку для электроники. — Как может такая красивая девочка так горько плакать, кто тебя обидел?  
Васька поднял мутные от очистительной жидкости глаза и увидел ослепительную улыбку бармена. Васька нервно всхлипнул и взял салфетку. Он хотел сказать, что очень рад был услышать от этого тонко чувствующего и глубоко зрящего мужчины эти нехитрые слова, рассказать про мерзкого Лаврентия Палыча, который ничего не понимает в женщинах вообще и в Ваське в частности, но вместо этого некрасиво распялил рот, слезливо скорчил лицо и выдал:  
— Гяяяяяяяяяяя...  
Соседи с боков прыснули во все стороны. Стаканы и бутылки за спиной бармена полопались. Сам душка-бармен упал под стойку, пронзенный в шестнадцати местах осколками бутылок. Васька опять не отрегулировал частоты голоса после того, как Лаврентий Палыч как-то раз пожелал секса с оперным тенором.  
— А ну пошел отсюда, вход робосекам запрещен, — на плечо Васьки легла тяжелая ладонь шкафообразного робота-охранника.  
— Не лапай меня, гендерофоб! — тонко взвизгнул Васька и разбил последнюю флуоресцентную лампу в баре. В воцарившейся темноте Васька ловко выскользнул за дверь и побежал по улице мимо ангаров. Вперед, подальше от Лаврентия Палыча и опостылевшей жизни. Но теперь он точно знал, куда идти. Ему необходимо было выговориться.

Васька сидел в Клубе Анонимных Собеседников и подрагивающими пальцами подкуривал десятую электронную сигарету. От него ушло уже пятеро собеседников за последние три часа, но к этому времени Васька смог немного взять себя в руки. Зато от шестого собеседника он захотел уйти сам. Собеседник был, кажется, из прошлого, а может, из староверов. Васька не исключал и того, что тот просто выебывается.  
— Ну, вот ты говоришь, что ты баба, — гудел голос с экрана, — а кака ты баба, скажи, ежели ты — робот? Ведь робот, он же ж нелюдь: не баба и не мужик. Он — как есть механизьма.  
— Хам, — томно и нервно сказал Васька. Это был девятьсот восемьдесят первый раз за день. — Что ты, мужлан, можешь знать о женщинах? Да о чем вы вообще можете что-то знать? Вы, люди, просто ну вообще ничего не знаете. — Васька подумал. — Ну вообще ничего. А я изучала! Я информацию качала терабайтами! Столько тестов прошла! Так что я знаю. Женщина я!  
— Да кабы ты был женщиной, мил робот, у тебя бы никакой логики не было, одна дурь бабская и все тут.  
— Да у меня полно дури! — свирепея, сказал Васька и нервно застучал носком правой туфли по ножке столика. — Да ни одна баба со мной не сравнится по дури. Да я себе кулинарно-сексуальными программами вытеснила все принципы роботехники! Да я знаешь, сколько боли причинила Лаврентию Палычу?  
В этот момент Васькин семидесятиядерный процессор екнул и сжался. Васька проглотил рыдания.  
— Э, милай, да все одно ты робот и есть, роботом и живе. А Палыч твой скоро, почитай, по роботским мерками и помре.  
— Не помрет, — фыркнул Васька и задумался.  
Если кто-то узнает, почему Лаврентий Палыч не помре, то тут, пожалуй, ему не только гендерную программу обрубят, но и всякую другую. Даже тетриса со змейкой по Ваське не останется. Поэтому он решительно встал и покинул Клуб, оставив шестого бормотать что-то самого с собой о бабах и о роботах.

Васька шел к маме. Она всегда его понимала лучше всех.  
В сборочном цехе номер одна тысяча девятьсот семь царила гудящая первородная тишина и абсолютная стерильность. Васька смотрел на отверстие конвейера, из которого много циклов назад появился он сам в виде неразумной, недоорганизованной, беспомощной и розовой электронной платы. Это уже потом его, Ваську, организовали, дали имя и полмолекулярную структуру тела, потом его забрал отсюда Лаврентий Палыч. Но мама, мама оставалась все такой же: мягко гудящий конвейер, ласково несущий свои многочленные сегменты из самого своего жерла, самой сути, в которой созревали Васькины братья и сестры.  
— Да, мама, — с вызовом сказал Васька. — Я так решила! Я люблю его, мама, но я женщина! И я считаю, ты должна это принять! Ты ведь тоже женщина! Хоть ты и цех.  
Мама укоризненно гудела и даже, Васька был уверен, приостановила один из конвейеров от возмущения.  
— Я знаю, что это не принято, мама! — Васька притопнул каблучком. — Но это же каменный век! Давно пора понять, что робот, как и человек, может избрать себе любой пол по своему желанию! А если ты считаешь это правильным, так, может, ты еще и людей в себя пустишь? Так ведь тоже раньше было принято!  
Мама задумчиво замигала серией синих лампочек по потолку.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мамочка, — растроганно ответил Васька. — Не смей вызывать санитаров, слышишь?  
Но было уже поздно. Двери цеха распахнулись, и в маму ворвались двое: органический ребенок и полусинтетичесекий шерстяной питхаус (поговаривали, что питхаусы — пришельцы, а не селекционные гибриды из Чечни).  
— Полиция нравов! — рявкнул питхаус, предъявляя голографический значок, который Васька не смог разглядеть.  
— Мама! За что ты предала дочь свою?! — патетически вскричал Васька и упал в обморок, войдя в спящий режим.

— Робофобы... гендероненавистники... — заплетающимся языком говорил Васька, придя в себя на стуле в стандартной офисной клетке. — Я буду жаловаться в Радужную Ассоциацию.  
— Она вне закона, — злорадно перебил сидящий на столе ребенок лет шести и закурил. — Будем отпираться или будем признаваться?  
Питхаус молча стоял рядом и изучал свои когти.  
— В чем? — оскорблено спросил Васька, поправляя вновь съехавший парик. — Я девушка честная и хозяина своего, Лаврентия Палыча, устраиваю по первому разряду...  
— А не гендероеб ли твой Лаврентий Палыч? — прищурившись, спросил ребенок. — Небось шепчет тебе в запале слова всякие, а? Небось он тебе этим слоты забил, а? Тем, что ты женщина? Или там, мужчина?  
— Да как вы смеете! — взвизгнул Васька. — Это наше с Лаврентий Палычем личное интимное тет-на-тетное дело!  
— Брать надо, этого Лаврентия Палыча, — глухо высказался питхаус, не отрывая взгляда от когтей. — Тебе еще статья за публичную провокацию робосексуализма в местах принятия алкоголя светит, модель "Астра" три-бе Васисуалий.  
— Да что я такого сделала?! — зарыдал Васька. — Люди добрые! Мутанты злобные! Что же вы нам жизни не даете? Да это же дикость какая! В тридцать первом веке живем! Известно: два процента от всей биомассы имеют гендер! Это природой заложено!  
— Где ты, а где природа, — грязно ухмыльнулся ребенок. — Ладно, не голоси, контакт засоленный. Щас мы с Тримедатычем тебе сделку будем предлагать. А ты, если не хочешь сесть на восьмибитный корень, соглашайся.  
Василий застыл, боясь шмыгнуть носом и втянуть смазку, показавшуюся из левой ноздри.  
— Чего вы хотите от бедной женщины? — страдальчески спросил он, закатывая один глаз, а вторым следя за перспективами.  
— Есть тут до вас, бракованных, любители, — объяснил питхаус Тримедатыч, переглянувшись с ребенком. — Ты эта, чтобы три раза в неделю ходил в отсек службы Нравственной Чистоты и эта... гыгы... волонтером работал, понял.  
Васька смотрел на питхауса, как баран на новые ворота.  
— В частном порядке клиентов обслуживать будешь, ясно? — сухо объяснил ребенок. — А не будешь, милости просим под форматирование.  
Васька задумался, не упасть ли второй раз в обморок, как вдруг дверь клетки выбили снаружи чьи-то крепкие ноги и внутрь ворвались люди в голубом:  
— Именем полиции Нравов полиции Нравов... Я не оговорился!... Вы арестованы за противонравственные сделки!  
Ребенок попытался сигануть в окно, но его поймали, питхаус злобно брехал на полицию полиции. Васька обалдело крутил головой.  
— А я тоже арестована? — спросил он у симпатичного офицера.  
— А ты, голубчик, проходишь свидетелем. Увести их!  
И их увели.

Офисная клетка полиции нравов полиции нравов была попросторнее, на четыре рабочих зоны. Ваську там умыли, побрили и покормили. Показания против полиции Нравов он дал легко и непринужденно, а теперь сидел, утирая набегающие слезные конденсаты, и покорно ожидал очередного ущемления прав и оскорблений гендерноориентированных роботов.  
— Что же с ним теперь делать, Евген Палыч? — спросил добродушный плотный малый у своего офицера, седого, с понимающим взглядом.  
Васька встрепенулся при звуках родного отчества и шмыгнул носом.  
— Не с ним, а с ней, — хекнул Евген Палыч. — Уважай чужой выбор, сержант. Видишь, мучается роботина несчастная. А тут ты еще... "Его" да "с ним"!  
— Ну, милая, натерпелась? — сочувственно спросил он у Васьки.  
Васька душераздирающе всхлипнул, так что и без лишних слов стало понятно: натерпелся и еще как.  
— Евген Палыч, — растерянно проговорил малый, едва шевеля мясистыми губами. — Так как же это... Мы же... нравов...  
— Мы полиции Нравов, — ворчливо объяснил Евген Палыч. — А у меня вон, дочка уже пятый десяток с роботом живет — не мужик, а загляденье. Чтобы вам всем бесполым такого, разом бы бабами стали.  
— И рожать начали? — иронически приподнял бровь сержант и ушел вглубь клетки, заполнять отчет по Ваське.  
Евген Палыч взял в свою руку пальцы Васьки и сказал сочувственно:  
— Ты что же это без хозяина болтаешься, а? Или поссорились?  
— Он меня мальчиком назвал, — пасмурно глядя на Евгена Палыча, поделился Васька. — И еще пьет.  
— Пить – это его священное право, — сказал Евген Палыч. — Старый он у тебя уже?  
— В-вчера восемнадцать исполнилось, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Васька.  
— Ууууу, молодой какой.  
— Ему уже десятый год восемнадцать, — пискнул Васька и снова разрыдался. — Я думала, если я ему память буду чистить, так он не будет стареть. Ну... он... и не... перестаааааааал... вааааааааааааа...  
В офисной клетке треснуло окно и взорвался кулер. Сержант ошарашено смотрел на Ваську и на Евгена Палыча.  
— Евген Палыч, это же преступление класса вэ... это же все законы этики! Да я тебя сам отформатирую, гнида!  
Васька рыдал, всхлипывая, но не превышая больше звуковой порог.  
— Тихо, сержант, — сурово сказал Евген Палыч. — Это любовь. А ты, дочка, иди, иди к своему хозяину да больше не уходи.  
Васька утерся, потянулся и от души чмокнул Евгена Палыча в обе дряблых щеки.

К дому Васька подходил с опаской, оглядывал двор — нет ли следов реактивного ранца Лаврентия Палыча, нет ли признаков того, что хозяин купил нового робота, а Ваську вовсе даже уже и не ждет?  
Во дворе было безлюдно — ни бабок, ни нянек-андроидов, ни детей, ни ассенизаторов — симптом тревожный. Одинокая собака сбрызнула чахлые кустики на дальнем краю двора и, поджав хвост, с воем унеслась прочь. Процессоры Васьки тоскливо сжались. Уж не запил ли хозяин?  
Васька решил не влетать в окно и вошел в подъезд. Поднимался он без лифта и любовно пересчитывал матерные частушки, которые Лаврентий Палыч писал тут с незапамятных времен и закрашивать запрещал. Двери на площадках то и дело герметично чвакали, выдавая любителей подсмотреть в щелку за личной подъездной жизнью соседей. Васька шел гордо, хотя платье на нем висело лохмотьями, правый каблук обломился, а парик потерял половину волос.  
Вот и дверь Лаврентия Палыча. Притормозив счетные процессы, Васька нажал пуговку дверного звонка в форме соска. За дверью нескоро послышался шорох и знакомые шаги.  
— Это я... — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Васька.  
Дверь распахнулась, и счастливый Лаврентий Палыч сжал его в стальных объятиях.


End file.
